DBZ ENTERS INYUSHAI
by DJ Cowart
Summary: Hey do you like hearing Kagome Scream sit boy and do you like to hear profanity so if you what to hear comedy action and a little romance so read and review.
1. Who's the bitch

Characters: Vegeta, Goku, Gotenks, Inyushai, Kagome, Sango, Naruko, and Shippo.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z please don't sue

Summary: The sayain hero's where fight Majin Buu when Goku found Buu Weakness and tried to close in on but Buu found the strength to make a worm hole in time.

DBZ ENTERS INYUSHAI

By DJ Cowart

On the last episode of Dragonballz Vegeta, Goku, and Gotenks fell into Majin Buu trap a weird one to WHATS THAT! Its was Buu new power a worm hole sending are sayian hero's throw time, leaving Gohan and piccoil to finish them off. Can Gohan and Piccoil Finish Majin Buu let's find out.

Inyushai world.

"So your telling me you rather never met me then kiss me".

"I didn't totally say that", "I just said you your lips were crusty".

"WHAT"!

"Ooh boy".

"What". "That's what I said".

"You're dead".

"Calm down Kagome", Shippo and Sango yelled to Kagome but it too late for Inyushai.

"I'll kiss kikyou's lips", Inyushai said with a smile.

"IN YU SH AI"! "Sssssssssss".

"Aaaaaaaaa".

"Who are those people", Shippo said with a scared look on his face.

It was the might sayian.

"My head hurts", Vegeta said confuse.

"How did this white rug get here", Gotenks said as he sniffs it.

"That's not a rug", "IT'S MY HAIR"!

"Who are you", Goku said ready for a fight.

"The question is who are you", Miroku said calmly.

"There just chumps that all goku", Gotenks said with a few giggles after.

"What you say you brat".

"Why are you guys hair yellow"?

"Yeah and why are you guys glowing"?

"Why you dress so tacky"?

"WHAT"! "I'm not tacky now the the way you stand is tacky", Said Kagome in a loud voice.

"Hey that's my son you're talking to", Yelled Vegeta and Goku.

"What", Inyushai said confuse.

"I think there gay".

"What you you say you little foxy". Vegeta yelled at Shippo like he was Trunks.

"N-nothing", Shippo said nervously.

"You heard him he said your gay"

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha"!

"What's so funny", said Inyushai clutching his fist.

"I'm sorry its just you're kitty ears are gay", "Ha Ha Ha".

"I'll show you".

"Sit boy"!

"Aaaaaaaa"!

"See you're even on a leash what a clown".

"That's enough Vegeta", Goku said with a serious look on his face.

"Wait that was kind of funny".

"Stop being a suck up Gotenks".

"Can you please give us some time alone", Sango said with a friendly smile.

"We don't give a damn

"GOTENKS", that is not how you speak to a beautiful young lady…… You may

"Thanks".

"This not good".

"Why you say that".

"Look at them they have power and lots of it".

"Ooh right".

"It could be a go thing beside I like the little dude.

! "They have to go", Miroku said with an angrier on his face.

"What do you think Inyushai"?

"Nothing much I just what to destroy short one".

"NO", Sango scream at the top of her lungs, "I mean why him don't you like his long yellow hair".

"What I'm talking about the dude in the blue suit".

"Oh carry on".

"I hate that guy", Miroku said with a jealous look on his face.

"They can help defeat Naraka'

'How Shippo ".

"I know they can be are flash light in the dark", Inyushai said thinking it was funny.

"What you say kitty", Vegeta said with angrier

"I'm a kitty huh'! "But you're my bitch".

"Damn your going to let him talk to you like that Vegeta", Goku said truing to start a fight.

"He clown you dad".

"Is that so", Vegeta said as he walk to Inyushai then punch him in the gut, as Inyushai fell to his nee Kagome ran to Inyushai hoping he wasn't hurt.

"Son of a bi"-before Inyushai can finish his line Vegeta cut him off and said now who's the bitch ha.

"Why did you hit him, are you ok Inyushai.

"You bastard I'll kill you". ! "Wind Scare"!

"Move Vegeta"!

"Aaaaaa"

"DAD"!

"Bye bitch".

"Aaaaaa my fucking ribs they feel shattered".

"Get up dad now".

"Calm down Gotenks

"I'm trying its just that I'm so fucking tired".

"My attack did something".

"Don't worry I'll get you later".

"Hey he's not glowing any more, and his hair is black ".

"He must like being a flas-

"Sit boy".

"Why me".

"Because you're a bitch", Vegeta said with a few laugh after.

To Be Continued

That was my fist chapter called who's the bitch I hope you like it and I now it's

Kind of long but In the future I'll make my chapter shorter. Make sure you read chapters 2,3,4,5.


	2. Drunk Goku

Character: Vegeta, Goku, Trunks,

Goten, Inyushai, Kagome, Sango, Shippo,

And Miroku.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z its just fanfiction please sue.

Summary: Now in the story all the cast in Inyushai are showing the cast from Dragonball Z except Vegeta he decided that he was his own man so he went walking by his self.

"Prince of all sayians doesn't need a girl to show me around".

In the village with Miroku and Goku 

"Miroku We've been walking for five minutes what something to drink".

"Sure"

The bench at 12:45 pm 

"So do you like girls'?

"Why wouldn't I", Gotenks said digging up his nose.

"Well it's just your dads'.

"Oh I'll tell you later why I have two dads".

"So how old are you", Sango said hoping he was older then sixteen.

"I'm ni" ! "I'm about twenty six yep, twenty six"

"Sweet"

"Yep twenty six, Trunks said not evening noticing that he and Goten were two different people.

"Trunks", Goten said now realizing that he wasn't Gotenks anymore.

"AAAAAAAA"! I'm hitting on six year olds".

"Hey watch your mouth I'm nine.

Back to Miroku and Goku at a bar.

"She never buy me anything", Goku said crying on Miroku shoulder 

"Do you ever get some from Chi Chi'?

"No I have a picture of Bulma that I jack off to every night",

"What", Vegeta said popping out of nowhere clutching his fist.

"Wait your drunk".

"No I really jack off to bulma".

"! GO KU", Vegeta said, suddenly Vegeta flu at Goku following with a hard nee to the gut.

"Wait you won't hit a drunken man", Miroku said trying to reason with Vegeta.

"The hell I will".

Back in DBZ

"Why aren't you helping me Tien", Gohan said with blood dripping down his face.

"You're a sayain you can handle It. "You fuck".

"Fuck you Tien".

"I'll call King Ki our somebody damn".

"I hope you burn in hell".

Back to Inyushai.

So far Goku is still getting his ass handed to him.

"Calm down Vegeta ", Miroku said trying to grab Vegeta.

Back to Sango and Trunks and Goten.

"I'm piss off", Sango said yelling at Trunks and Goten.

"I'm sorry Miss".

"Stop being a suck up Goten, shit I'm not at least I wasn't hitting on nine year olds".

"Both of you are assholes".

"Your brother is", Goten said thinking that now Trunks would think he's cool

"Good one Goten".

"You both would pay for that remark".

"You better run Goten".

"We both better run".

"Die'

"Crazy ass bitch, yelled trunks as he flu out the room leaving Goten by his self.

"Wait for me Trunks".

Back to the bar.

"You thirty year old bastard", Vegeta shouted pounding Goku face in the pool table.

"I'm sorry Vegeta".

"That's not good enough".

"What's going on", yelled Kagome.

"Shut up bitch', said Vegeta

"……. Slap!

"Damn, Goku and Miroku said out loud.

"That hurt".

"Now who's on a leash bitch", Inyusha said with a smirk on his face.

"Why are you assholes fighting'?

"You bitch ass hoe nobody slap the prince of all sayains".

Goten and Trunk flu in and ran out of energy so the hit the ground.

"The crazy bitch is flowing us", Goten said running out of breath.

To be continued

That's the end of chapter two I hope you like it remember to read all the other chapters and give reviews about how you really feel.


	3. Inyushai Problems

Characters: Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Goten, Inyushai,

Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango.

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballZ its just fanfiction please don't sue

Summary: In this part of the story Vegeta gets to finally see what Inyushai and his Friend has to go throw every day.

"Yeah and what the hell happened to your eye Goku, and dad why are you being slap".

"Yeah what's going on guys"?

"I'll kill you", Screamed Sango as she jump out of nowhere attacking Goten and Trunks.

"Son Fight back".

"Shut up bitch", Kagome said raising here arm like she was going to Vegeta one more time.

"Who are these two kids anyway', Miroku said looking confuse.

"You remember early on today when we me and Vegeta both shouted hey that my son"?

"Yeah".

"Well the one in the orange suit that my son, and the one with purple hair is Vegeta son".

"Oh I get it now".

"Who's the bitch now, I bet you what to hit me don't you", Inyushai said to Vegeta taunting him.

"Shut up bitch", Goku yelled at Inyushai like he was cell.

"You shut up", Kagome said defending Inyushai.

"You slut", Trunks said defending Goku names.

"Why don't you all shut the fuck up"?

"Who the hell are you", Vegeta says trying not to punch Kagome.

"I'm the bar bender tender".

"Sooo"! What do you want", Kagome said confuse.

"Were do I begin, you have kids in my bar, your scaring away my customer, your fighting on my property, and nobody has paid for these twenty five blue widow.

"So what bitch, were not paying", Trunks said looking like he what'd to punch somebody.

Emanuel pull out a shotgun and pointed the gun straight at Trunks

"You've got ten second to get your ugly pal hands in your pocket and pay me or I'll pump your gut with lid.

"I got the tap", Miroku said willing to pay the bar tender.

"No me and Vegeta got the fucking tap", Goku said almost pasting out.

"I hate you Goku".

"Twenty five, twenty six, damn!

"What's the hold up Miroku", Kagome said hoping he shut sneeze.

'I'm short a few coins".

"Just say its thirty coins".

"What's the hold", Emanuel said pulling back out the shotgun.

"Just your breath", Goku said not knowing who he's talking to.

"You what to die fucker".

"No"! I'm killing him and nobody else", yelled Vegeta.

"Thirty there you go Emanuel".

"Now get out".

"Bye you stinking guy", Goten said thinking it was ok to call him that.

"What you say bitch'.

"Nothing"! "You bitch".

"Twenty five, twenty six, what"! "You bitches come back here".

"Emanuel ran out side but there was no sign of are hero's except drunk Goku, who was fluttering with an old lady.

"Please let me hit that".

"Help me please".

"I don't play rough I sere'.

"Hey you", Emanuel yelled running out his bar, not noticing that people were stealing from his bar.

"Got to go foxy mamma".

"Thank god".

Vegeta Thinking

I hate that kitty, I'll destroy him and Goku but first I destroy his gay ass heart. But how, the fox kid I'll kill him no that won't work, the monk wait he hate's him. Think Vegeta

"So Inyushai do you still think my lips are crusty", Kagome said with a nice calm voice.

Vegeta thinking again

The bitch, I'll crush her with my fist, No I'll beat up her boyfriend, wait I all ready try that. Think Vegeta think. I know I'll make here fuck me then I'll destroy her, and Goku. I haven't forgotten about you Goku.

"Kikyou sister house 12:35

"I'm sorry Kagome for calling you a well you know", Vegeta said holding his hair down.

"Its ok it not like I never got cursed at before", Kagome said remembering all the times Inyushai cursed at her,

"Who has cursed at you", Vegeta said knowing that his plan was starting to work on Kagome.

"Mostly Inyushai".

"That's sad"……. So do you thinking of Inyushai as your boyfriend?"

"He says no but I fill a connection between us".

"Your eyes are beautiful".

"Say what".

"Your eyes our beautiful", Vegeta said although he wasn't looking at Kagome eyes.

"Oh".

"Did I a fend you Kagome".

"No it's just that I don't get a lot of complement. Thanks you.

"I just speak the truth baby", Vegeta know actually looking at Kagome.

Vegeta and Kagome lean towards each other and all most kiss but somebody mess it up, out of nowhere Miroku busted in thinking to his self were they just kissing.

……."First were Inyushai"

"He went out", Kagome said not believing that she almost kiss Vegeta.

"Why you what to know", Vegeta said clutching his fist.

"Because we need medicine now", Miroku said almost falling down.

"Why".

"Goku is throwing up again and it's green.

"Why you give him so many drinks'.

Before Miroku can answer Inyushai busted in with blood all over his face with his broken sword.

"Demons are attacking".

"Are you ok Inyushai", Kagome said to Inyushai almost crying.

"…..No his face is bloody, and his sword is broken he's perfect", Vegeta sad thinking that she that he was hurt.

"Oh I thought he was hurt".

"…. I can't believe that I have to fuck the stupid one".

"What you say sucker".

"Demons", Inyushai shouted trying to get out of Inyushai sight.

"Get out here Sango Inyushai you got the medicine", Kagome said hoping Inyushai got the medicine.

"Damn I must have drop it"

"Or you never got it", Kagome said with angrier on her face.

"I did I sere you believe me right Vegeta"

"Nope".

"I'm going to kick your ass".

"How about I distract the demons and you get the medicine', Vegeta said hoping that Kagome was starting to like him.

"No I got a better idea', Inyushai said trying to be the hero.

While Inyushai was answering Trunks was listing from a crack in the door.

"How about I get the medicine why you cause a distraction".

"….. "All right asshole"

In the other room.

"Why is everybody in this world so dumb"?

"I don't know", Goten reply thinking that trunks was talking to him.

Outside

"You what some of me how about you fight a super sayian two". "Aaaaaaaa, go now kitty"

Inyushai dash out the house, leaving Vegeta to battle 250 demons.

"Die beast"! "Take that"! "Bitch is biting my fucking leg, alright you what t bite legs final flash".

Kagome thinking to herself 

That attack he's just like Inyushai, hard on the outside but soft in side. He looks like an angel I think, I think I'm checking out his ass.

Well that's the end of chapter keep on giving me reviews and I'll keep writing stories

You got two more chapter to go and Kagome and

Vegeta are getting close.


	4. The kiss of revenge

Charcter: Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Goten, Ksgome,

Inyushai, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inyushai its just fanfiction so please don't sue.

Summary: So in chapter Vegeta gets closer and closer and wham out of nowhere a kiss is planted on Kagome but by who just read and find out.

"I drop it right about here"……"Where is it".

"Found it, time to go back".

"Wait if I wait a little longer maybe Vegeta the bitch would be dead".

Kikyou house 3:05 am

"I got it the"

"Sit boy!

"Aaaaaaa".

"What took you so long", Sango said ready to attack Inyushai.

"You what'd me to die right".

"You're still alive".

"Yeah but Goku isn't getting any better so give him the medicine".

"I don't orders from you".

"Sit boy".

"Aaaaaaaa"

Shippo ran in the room were everybody was at, a long with Trunks

"You whated my dad to die", Trunks yelled clutching his fist.

"Well it's just… well"

"Shut up", Trunks said trying not to hit Inyushai.

"It's alright trunks"

"Inyushai do you have the medicine", Miroku said knowing that Goku was getting worst.

"Yeah"... "Give it to him Inyuhshai".

"Thanks".

"Inyushai tonight you sleep outside", Kagome said in a quiet voice.

"WHAT"!

"You heard me".

"You're going to throw me out over a so called sayian trash".

"What you call me kitty".

"Let's take this outside", Inyushai said hoping that finally he was going to really fight Vegeta.

"Sure if you what to die".

"What are you doing"?

"Just wait and see", Vegeta Whisper to Kagome.

As Inyushai step outside Vegeta shut the door and lock Inyushai out.

"Bastard"… You are a chicken that all".

"I'm sorry I had to do that Inyushai. "SIKE"!

"Good one dad".

"Are you ok kiss", Goten said worried about Kagome.

"…..Yes I'm fine I'm glad you lock him out, thank you Vegeta"

"I'm just pimp, n all over the universe".

"Na na, na naaaaa", Miroku sing thinking he was cool.

"You are gay", Trunks said looking Miroku right in the eye.

"Let me in PLEASE".

5:06 am

Shut the fuck up Inyusahi were not letting you in", Sango said trying to go to sleep.

"Damn it where's the fucking PSP, PS2, AND THE GAME CUBE", Goten yelled hoping somebody would bring him something to play.

"What happened to my face I'm ugly. Oh wait that's my normal face I'm uglier then a bitch damn", Goku said looking in a mirror.

Other Room

"Your eye's sparkle with fire".

"Thanks I think that you look sexy as a super sayain", Kagome said to Vegeta blushing.

At the time Sango happened to get out of her bed and walk towards the room Vegeta and Kagome was in.

"Fuck he's loud". "SHUT UP INYUSHAI".

"I've got to kiss you Kagome".

"Me too".

So Vegeta and Kagome started to kiss, and Sango walk in.

……. "What the fuck is going on".

"Damn".

That's the end of chapter four hope you like it. It's getting close to the wire Vegeta kissing Kagome for revenge Sango walking in on them it's getting good well one more chapter read and find out what happened.


	5. Gohan time to shine

Character: Vegeta, Goku, Goten, Trunks,

Kagome, Inyushai, Shippo, Sango, Miroku.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Inyushai shut fanfiction do not sue.

Summary: So It's the last chapter things are heating up between Vegeta and Kagome, and Inyushai finds out wow I bet Vegeta what's to go home now let's read and find out.

"What the hell is your problem"? Sango yelled at the top of her loungs.

"Kagome can't you see Inyushai your love Vegeta just trying to get in your pants.

Outside

Outside the house Vegeta started walking in circle thinking what Sango was saying to Kagome , after a while Vegeta sat down and started to smoke swear to Trunks he never smoke again.

"So you got kick out to".

……. "Yep".

"What you do".

"I kiss Kagome".

"Yeah right right right I got kick out for what the fuck".

"Yeah I was rubbing on her ass I probably would have got off her bra but somebody mess it up, are you mad".

"The fuck I am".

"I thought you didn't like her".

"Well you thought wrong buddy".

"We were going to have sex but Sango mess everything up damn Sango".

"That it iron revere soul slier".

"Son of a bitch I'm a bloody mess, so you what to die aaaaaaaaaaaaaa".

"Fight fight fight", some guy name Zan said wanting to see a fight.

"I said Fight Bitch, fight my hoes".

Back in side

"You kiss flash light, are you a fucking idiot", Shippo yelled letting go all of his dreams of kissing Kagome.

"We would have sex but Sango save me".

"WHAT"! "You're a crazy bitch", Sango yelled looking at Kagome like she never met her.

"I've been trying to make Kagome lay me for mouths now, he's good", Miroku said rubbing his chin.

Outside

"Iron revere soul slier".

"That fucking bastard attack me asshole", Zan said limping to a rock.

"Galick gun".

Inside

"What the hell was that"?

Everybody inside ran outside to see what was going on.

"Daaaaaamn, what happened to everything and them and who's that guy", everybody that was in the house said confuse.

"Damn I'm tired you're a good fighter", Inyushai said gasping for air.

"Damn he's stronger than what he looks".

Inyushai Thinking

I'll use one more Iron revere soul slier and end this clown.

Vegeta Thinking

I got to use Final flash and destroy his joke.

"It's over", Inyushai and Vegeta yelled at the same time.

"FINAL FLASH".

"IRON REVERE SOUL SLIER".

Both attack clash full force making a worm hole

"Hey a worm hole", Goku said ready to take a change.

"Yeah it probably leads home", Trunks said digging up his nose.

"Really I'm coming game system".

"I got to make it in that worm hole", Zan said to him self limping in the worm hole.

"I got to see my ", Trunks said hugging his self.

"It was nice but I ready to make love to my wife lets go Vegeta".

"Never I what to destroy this fucking kitty, and I what it to be painful.

"IRON REVERE SO-".

"Sit boy".

"Aaaaaaa".

"Hurry leave".

"Come on Vegeta".

"NEVER"!

Goku teleported and wham right in Vegeta neck leaving hem unction

"Bye bitches".

"So the sayain hero's jump in the worm hole and they were gone.

DBZ Land

"It's over kamaha –aaaaaa".

"What the hell was that", Tien said lying in his chair.

"Damn my fucking nuts, Who's legs are kicking me in my balls", Goten yelled wanting to cry.

"My bad".

"Where home".

"DAMN, what happened to your face Gohan"?

"I almost defeated Majin Buu".

"Sooo".

"I'll take him son, Majin Buu lets go aaaaaaa".

"Fucker".

Well that the last chapter hope you like my story there another misc coming out for me so look for DJ Cowart that's for the review read more of my story and I bring the funny.


End file.
